


Green vs. Orange

by Tequilakeela



Series: Plots that I'll update if I feel like it 😂/ONESHOTS/SONGFICS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anxious Midoriya Izuku, Basically this all will happen if I continue this one shot, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Not all characters tagged here will appear unless I continue this shit, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequilakeela/pseuds/Tequilakeela
Summary: The boy muttered, "Tsumu? Didn't I tell you to stop fussing? I'm clearly fine."All of them except the boy froze. That's not Midoriya's voice! When the latter finally opened his eyes, he was shocked to see unfamiliar faces-"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DEKU?!" Katsuki angrily asked as he watched those amber eyes widened.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°MHA x Haikyuu!! Crossover(?)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kageyama Tobio, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Plots that I'll update if I feel like it 😂/ONESHOTS/SONGFICS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Green vs. Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Heyow! Yes im bored so pls read 😂😂😂 MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU BTW💕

All Might had somehow managed to send the Nomu villain flying, despite the fact it was apparently using Trigger to boost its Quirks. He spoke about the fight, saying that he had really gotten weaker. Katsuki was still reeling from the fact he had somehow managed to get out of the way of that Nomu fuck. And if it wasn’t All Might who had saved him, then only one other person came to mind that could’ve done it, and the blond refused to believe it.

As the ringleader made to attack All Might, gunshots rang out. Handjob fell to the floor, bleeding from his hands and legs. That didn’t match the number of shots Katsuki heard fired, but the bastard got taken down so all was fucking forgiven. With a dramatic escape, the childish leader left using the warp gate bastard. The rest of the villains were taken down by the newly arrived staff members of U.A. and captured.

The students were all taken outside to be interviewed by the police and checked for major injuries and treated. Katsuki had no fucking idea what the rat thing in the suit was talking about, but he noticed after a few words with the cop in the trench coat, his demeanour changed from calming to worried.

Shortly after, several people came rushing out the door with a stretcher. On top of which, Deku lay, he could tell by the green suit, even though they had tried to hide his (likely dead) body from the students. His body was more fucked up than anything Katsuki had seen in a horror movie, and he now had no choice but to swallow a pill he had previously refused to be in the same room with. Deku had saved him from the Nomu abomination, and was likely in more pain than Katsuki could ever imagine. A new feeling was born within him, and he wasn’t sure what it was, but he fucking hated it.

\-----

"Hey guys! Let's go visit Midoriya today!" Kirishima announced to his fellow classmates.

All of them, except Katsuki, were inside the mall as they try to relax and have fun to forget those horrible memories. It was the day after the USJ incident and all of them were worried about their resident green bean. All of them agreed and they went to the hospital after a few hours of shopping.

They finally arrived outside Midoriya's hospital room and met their homeroom teacher, who looks so much like a mummy. It seems like he was about to go inside the room. Aizawa stared at all of them and just sighed, motioning for them to follow as he opened the door. And what a shocking display! There in the room, was Midoriya, still unconscious, but sitting beside the bed was Katsuki, who was also sleeping. All of class 1-A and their homeroom teacher never saw this Bakugo before. So soft and peaceful.

But it all went down the drain when the sound of a camera capturing the sight was heard. Aizawa looked so done with his life as he glared at Mina, who was smiling sheepishly. Of course, the sound woke up the explosion boy and sat up straight, now alert. He lingered his eyes at the greenette for a few seconds before glaring at the group.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EXTRAS DOING HERE?!"

Yep, it went all down the drain.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bakugo." Aizawa asked with his unchanged monotone.

The explosion boy didn't answer, though. He turned to the greenette once again and just went out the room, shoving his classmates out of his way. All of them shrugged and just went closer to the bed, feeling worried for their green-haired classmate.

"You know.." All of them turned to Aizawa as he talked. "..you could've just used this day to relax. After every- everything that happened yesterday, I doubt that you could cope well if you couldn't relax."

All of them went silent. It was Iida who cut off the silence first.

"Sensei, we can't properly relax if our friend is still hurting." As he did his usual 90-degree hand chops. All of them nodded and Uraraka continued, "Iida-kun is right sensei. We just want to make sure that Deku-kun is also fine, like what he did for us yesterday." Asui patted her shoulder as Uraraka was struggling hard not to cry.

At that moment, Katsuki came back and leaned on the wall beside the door. "If you extras really do know and care about shitty Deku, then you should've known that he doesn't want you extras to worry about him." As he rolled his crimson eyes at them. Aizawa nodded at that. "Bakugo is right. Midoriya, as much that- "

Suddenly, Midoriya's heart monitor started beeping loudly and the lights were rapidly blinking like they were in a horror movie. All of them rushed towards Midoriya's bed when they saw that his body was glitching. Iida quickly ran outside to call for a doctor or a nurse and Aizawa turned his quirk in order to get that glitching off, but it didn't. The glitching looks digital and it is starting to surround Midoriya's unconscious body.

"OY DEKU! WAKE UP! SHIT!" Bakugo tried to shake his shoulders but he still wouldn't wake up. The heart monitor got louder than ever and dread starts to fill in Aizawa's body when the glitching got worse.

Finally, the doctor arrived, with Iida and a few nurse. But they were all thrown apart as a shockwave hit them from Midoriya's body. Ignoring the pain, all of them, especially Aizawa and Katsuki, looked at the greenette- whose hair was turning orange and skin becoming lighter. After a few minutes, the glitching, the blinking of lights and the loud beeping of the heart monitor stopped. All of them cautiously went near the bed, especially the doctor and nurses. They checked the boy's vitals and were surprised that it was normal.

Midoriya, looks so different now. His face looks the same with his usual freckles. But other than that, all of his body changed. His green hair became orange. His muscled body became slim yet still toned. His scars and wounds were now gone, except for a few scratches on his arms. Some of Class 1-A left, seeing that their classmate was already fine. The people left in the room aside from the patient was Uraraka, Iida, Asui, Kirishima, Katsuki and Aizawa.

"Problem children, all of you should go back home now. It's almost 6pm."

"It's fine, sensei. We want to be here." Uraraka smiled as Iida and Asui nodded while their teacher only sighed. He turned to the other two, waiting for their response. Katsuki only grunted and Kirishima smiled softly.

"I also want to check up on Midoriya, sir. He was so manly yesterday and I want to know how he's holding up." Aizawa rolled his eyes at that. Seriously? Manly?

"What's so manly of having no self-preservation?" He muttered.

Luckily none of them heard that, or they just ignored it in favor of watching the gree- orangette on the bed. Asui was about to talk when all of them heard a groan. All of them rushed to Midoriya's bed. Uraraka called out. "Deku-kun? Are you feeling well?"

The boy didn't answer as he was rubbing his eyes and attempting to sit up. The boy muttered, "Tsumu? Didn't I tell you to stop fussing? I'm clearly fine."

All of them except the boy froze. That's not Midoriya's voice! When the latter finally opened his eyes, he was shocked to see unfamiliar faces-

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DEKU?!" Katsuki angrily asked as he watched those amber eyes widened.

In shock, not fear. _Not in my watch_ , as Katsuki narrowed his eyes and popped some explosions on his wrist.

"Bakugo, **enough**."

Katsuki felt his quirk went off and just glare at the man, whose eyes were glowing red and hair floating.

"So cool."

All of them snapped out as both of them turned to the orangette, whose eyes were shining in amazement.

"Am I in a dream?"

Katsuki growled but the boy didn't even flinch.

"No dipshit. You're in a hospital. AND IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU HID DEKU, THEN YOU'LL GO TO HELL!"

He didn't care if the boy would go deaf with his shouting, especially when he's right beside him. Katsuki just wants Izuku to be back.

"YAH! STOP SHOUTING!" That surprised Katsuki and the others in the room when the boy shouted back. "I can hear you. Jeez, you sound like Bakayama. And who is Deku anyways?" The baffled teens couldn't answer, so Aizawa answered for them.

"Deku is Midoriya Izuku. The one who should be lying on that bed of yours." The orangette just tilted his head, confused.

"But, I should be on this bed. I git a day off to relax and shit- wait- WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. This situation is becoming more of a headache.

"We should be asking you the questions kid. If you answer them, we'll answer yours."

"Kid? I'm a grown-ass man, you hobo." The boy gritted his teeth.

Aizawa raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing this shit. He then sighed hopelessly and replied,

"Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?" The boy shook his head, and attempted to get off the bed when all the students restrained him. 

The boy struggled, kicking their faces succesfully, earning a loose grip and was about to get off when a grey scarf wrapped him up. Aizawa had enough of this so he told the boy again,

"If you answer our questions, we'll let you go."

The boy thought for a second and nodded, grimacing as he held his head. Aizawa cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the boy again.

"So, who are you?" The orangette raised his eyebrow at them before introducing himself. "Fine. The name's Hinata Shouyou, aka _Ninja Red_."

\-----------

Midoriya Izuku groaned. Somehow, he doesn't feel any pain in any part of his body. _Weird, I could've sworn I almost died saving Kaachan._ He tried opening his eyes but his vision was still blurry, though he could see some silhouettes near him. Their voices sounds muffled too. Izuku closed his eyes, ignoring the muffled noise until someone shook him, forcing him to open his eyes again. 

And woah...

Those piercing blue eyes would kill him on the spot. Thinking about that, a certain pair of red eyes came up to his mind.

A knock on the head cut him from his thoughts. Izuku looked at the blue-eyed guy cautiously, while getting away from him. The latter scoffed and was about to say something when someone cleared their throat. It was this time that Izuku finally noticed that there were more people with them. A black n white haired guy whose body was so buff, a wavy-haired guy wearing a face mask and a blonde with an undercut, who seems like the one who interrupted the both of them.

The tension was so thick when the blonde and the one in front of him glared at each other. Wanting to ease the tension, Izuku stammered, 

"Wh-where a-am I?" That got all the attention to him.

Feeling the heavy gazes, he tried to hide himself in the blankets, but it was no use as the one in front of him clenched his sheets.

"In our base, specifically, Shou-kun's bedroom. Who the hell are you?" The blond one asked, harshly may I add.

_Wait a minute. Who are these guys?! Shou-kun? Who is that?! Don't tell me- Someone must have kidnapped me or someone got th-_

"Oi."

Izuku stopped his mumbling to look at the blue-eyed man once again. And boy, he was glaring. Seems like anger and blue really brings out a terrifying combination rather than red.

"Y-yes?"

All of them except the one wearing a face mask, went closer to him, making Izuku back up until he couldn't. _Please don't kill me. Please don't kil-_

The white n black haired guy put a hand on top of Izuku's head, making the latter squirm at those golden eyes scrutinizing him. It was like facing a predator head-on. He shivered.

The former asked,

"What's your name boy?"

Izuku gulped. He tried to call for One for All, but he couldn't! He internally panicked, darting his eyes everywhere for an escape route. But seeing that he couldn't without his quirk and all these people have buff bodies, he has no choice but to stay put.

Izuku turned to look at those pair of golden eyes again.

"I'm Mi-midoriya Iz-izuku, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo... should I continue this or not? It's all up to you guys!!! Let me know in the comments below👀👇
> 
> Btw I have two other stories that im still gonna update, one is a part of a series (w/c is coming to an end and going for part 2) and the other is a short one, but still incomplete.
> 
> If you have time, please read them:
> 
> The Sun Has Risen Again  
> \- all I can say about this story is that it's a bit complicated yet so simple to understand if someone was able to get the reference😂
> 
> Imperfect  
> \- OiHina💕 tho Hinata is a little bit disabled here
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


End file.
